


Uncovering the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M, also probably some grammatical errors, confusion about reincarnation, im not good at shipfic so. this is what you get, legit only implied mamoru/jade okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mamoru hasnt figured out who he is. jadeite isnt sure what to make of it. hanging out in mamorus dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovering the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> wwhat the Fuc.k is this.
> 
> what the fuck. here u go
> 
> this fic is also otherwise known as "jadeite is gay" as requested by Anonymous bc who even knows what the title means anyways i just used book title generator

                There’s a choking silence. Strangling, ripping, tearing, claws on his throat ready for asphyxiation. Then he hears it.

                “What you’re looking for,”

                It’s a handsome voice he can’t connect with a face.

                “I can help you find it.”

                Mamoru finds himself in front of a light. The creature, just handsome enough to be human, but with some alien grace that sends him straight through the uncanny valley and raises the hair on Mamoru’s neck. His hands reflexively fold into a fist.

                “For what.” His voice is strained like the cry of a dog released from a muzzle.

                “I expect nothing in return.” The thing slips in a backwards step. Suddenly, Mamoru realizes he is still in a crowd. He pushes forward through people on the street that goes on forever in both directions, swimming through the people like he’s drowning, reaching for the surface. He sees the blonde hair in the sea of black hair, dipping, diving, gone. He’s breathless and standing in traffic, no one noticing the boy lost.

…

                He fell asleep.

He fell asleep, and slept hard, hard, then light. The light was full of a most remarkable dream. There was a great hall, black, and blue, dark but crowned by centerpiece of an empty throne. Hanging on the edge of the magnificent chair backed by something unfathomable was that creature. He looked just as light as in real life, like he was weightless and had to cling to something to not float up into the heavens. Mamoru found nowhere to go but towards him. Like a moth caught in the light, Mamoru was trapped by the presence of the stranger.

                “You came?” His voice was made of air.

                “I-“ Mamoru looked around. He was not sure how he entered, unaware of him falling into sleep. “I guess.”

               “You guess?” He repeated. “Sit.” The boy looked at the throne. Something felt wrong, Mamoru would not sit there, he would then have to face whoever owned the chair. “Come now, nothing to fear.”

                He held out his hand for Mamoru. Taking it cautiously, Mamoru was led to the seat. That chill rolled up his arms and made his skin crawl. “Who sits here usually?”

              The stranger gripped the throne again, “Ah, she’s not home.” He looked at Mamoru square in the eyes, “Not here.” There was some vague gesture towards the empty hall, as if the implication was explicit and clear. But no, the emotion that was instilled in Mamoru was not one of reassurance but the adrenaline that told him explicitly and clearly to _run._ But where to?

                “What do you know?” The man nodded at him.

                “Who are you?”

                He smiled, “Of course, how dare I not introduce myself. I am Jadeite.”

                “Jadeite.” Mamoru felt the word in his mouth. “What’s your real name?”

                Jadeite laughed, something high and delicate. Mamoru felt like Jadeite belonged at some fancy party in the rich side of the city, up in a penthouse with a flute of champagne that cost more than he would ever see in his lifetime. At his arm a lady with dark hair and darker eyes with a smirk that said she was not there for him.  “Endymion, you’re wasting both of our time.”

                Mamoru flinched, “Of course I know your name,” Jadeite leaned on the throne, his arm pulling up for him to lean on. “We’re in your head. Now,” He blinked slowly, like a cat, “Do you remember anything from before?”

                “That’s not my name.”

                “Sure, of course, you’re comfortable with an alias, now what do you remember?”

                He frowned, “No, that’s really not my name. It’s Mamoru.” He told the creature his name. Something in his consciousness wailed in pain. “But I don’t- do you mean from the street?”

                “Oh, no,” Jadeite gave him an odd look before resuming, “long before that, when you were different.”

                The crawling feeling came back slithering up his neck. He had so many questions, but felt none of them would be answered. Maybe Jadeite did not know, maybe he wasn’t real, maybe he only knew what Mamoru knew. If they were in his head, then maybe Jadeite was some figure of his imagination. He flicked out of thought as his a thumb dragged down his jaw line, “You’re still handsome. You should lose the sweater, though.” The hand stopped under his chin. Jadeite’s eyes, those were what were terrifying. Solid black irises with white pupils. A primordial fear strangled, ripped, and tore in Mamoru’s throat, his heart clawing out of his windpipes. He wrenched his head away, the dull thudding of his blood pumping through his chest dizzying him.

                “Do you really not know anything?”

                “That’s rude.” Mamoru forced himself to look back up. Jadeite’s expression was sincere and confused.

                “Nothing?” His smile was fading, “Not the fires? Serenity? The palace coming down?”

                All words felt stale on his lips. “The… I’m sorry, Jadeite-“ Mamoru stood up, “I don’t think I’m who you’re looking for.”

                Jadeite’s hand flew out and snatched Mamoru’s arm in a death grip. He looked at the white knuckles against the black sweater, the prick of nails like daggers digging in. “No, you are.”

                “I’m not whoever you’re looking for,” He said again, trying to pry off the hand. “I’m not- Endymion? I’m not him.” Jadeite’s grip was icy, his face too pallid to be strengthened by human blood and muscles and bones. He was something cold and other. “You’re not human.”

                “Of course I’m not.” Jadeite said, releasing Mamoru.

                “What are you?”

                “You really don’t remember.”

                “What are you?”

                “I wonder how long it will be.”

                “What will be?”

                Jadeite sighed and turned, his arms interlocked. “I suppose I should let you go. I cannot convict you of anything. And this reality is fading besides.” He looked over his shoulder, “Endym-“ He nodded, “Mamoru. Mamoru, you had another life.”

                “I know, I know, I don’t remember anything. There was a loud noise and screaming and I woke up by myself.”

                “So you do remember some of it, then?” Jadeite was interested.

                “The car crash, no, but people telling me about it, yes.”

                He shook his head, “No. Not that.” Light was melting through the long glass windows that seemed to materialize on either wall. They had certainly not been there before. But the shattered shapes and colors grew against the floors. Jadeite seemed worried by the shimmering colors. Maybe he would dematerialize in the light like some monster. He looked up and Jadeite was there, hands soft on Mamoru’s cheeks. There was a feeling that was lodging in his throat, useless words, like only knowing the words to a dead language.

                “Did I matter to you?” He entertained the thought. Jadeite seemed to know him well enough. The reaction from the stranger said so. What other life could he possibly be dreaming of? If they were dreaming, than there was no harm in asking, playing along. And if what he said was true, he would wake soon.

                He nodded slowly. “You’re a real child of Earth, you act just like them.” He looked at his eyes again. The shock had worn off and Jadeite’s eyes seemed almost familiar. Almost.

                Jadeite made some sort of expression that could be interpreted as a smile. Maybe Mamoru was too easy to read. Maybe Jadeite could see the budding of some memory deep in the back of his head. Maybe Mamoru was looking too hard. Jadeite’s hands touched his shoulders, than fell back to his own hips. “We’ll meet again, surely.”

                “We will.” Not a question.

                “Remember me by then, won’t you?” Not a request.

                “I hope.” Sincerity.

                “Well, I should be leaving.” A falsehood. “See you again, Endymion.”

                Before Mamoru could correct him he was struck with the weight of his own eyelids. Jadeite turned and walked off, flicking out of existence. Mamoru shuttered, feeling the ghost of Jadeite’s hand on his cheek, then the soft blanket on his lap.

                He awoke.

               


End file.
